


POW

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke needs to try and save her people during a time of war. What will happen when she doesn't return to Polis? Lexa has to deal with an all too familiar feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POW

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Clexa!
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

“Lexa, you have to let me do this. I’m the only one who can talk to my people.” Clarke and Lexa stood alone in the large throne room. Lexa had her hands firmly behind her back, watching Clarke pace the room and try to talk her into letting her go to Arkadia when Azgeda marched against them. 

“It’s too dangerous Clarke. We can send a guard.” Lexa countered, her green eyes watching Clarke’s movements like a hawk. 

Clarke stopped and looked at Lexa with learned patience. “You know that won’t work. They’ll kill the guards before they can even get to the gates.”

Lexa knew Clarke was right, but she still didn’t like the thought of Clarke leaving while war was so close to the horizon. 

Clarke moved closer to Lexa and the Commander could see the determination in Clarke’s eyes. “Lexa, you know I can do this. I have to do this.” Clarke and Lexa shared many private moments together as leaders, moments only they could truly appreciate. 

“I know this is the only way. But I still wish you would reconsider.” Lexa finally conceded. “I know you’re strong Clarke. I just know what Azgeda is capable of if they should find you.” Lexa’s thoughts went to Costia and her green eyes clouded with dark feelings. 

Clarke took a few more steps toward Lexa and gently touched her arm. “They won’t Lexa.” Clarke’s face was full of love and adoration for Lexa and it made her heart warm as she looked into Clarke’s calming blue eyes. 

“You’ll leave at first light tomorrow.” Lexa said sadly, her eyes never leaving Clarke.

Clarke reached down and took Lexa’s hand in her own, “Until then, let’s try and get some rest.” Lexa smiled at Clarke, pushing away her sadness and leading the way to her chambers. 

Clarke and Lexa got ready for bed, both making sure to drink in every second together. Both women got into Lexa’s large bed and lay face to face, their eyes locking in an intimate gaze.

Clarke’s fingers traced Lexa’s bare arm and Lexa licked her lips, still fighting her feelings of concern and sadness. 

“Hey.” Clarke moved in closer to Lexa’s body. “Be here with me.” Clarke’s fingers moved up and down Lexa’s warm skin as she tried to make her forget what the morning would bring. 

“I am.” Lexa smiled and put her hand on Clarke’s hip moving in and kissing Clarke’s lips. Lexa pulled away and placed her forehead gently on Clarke’s forehead and closed her eyes. “I’m right here.” 

They stayed that way for a long time, the intimate moments between them so rare. Fingers and hands moved against skin and lips pressed softly together as they lost themselves in the love they felt in their hearts. 

Things grew heated very quickly and soon all Lexa could concentrate on were the feelings Clarke was making her feel. Clarke lay almost completely over her body, one arm holding her above Lexa the other moving rhythmically under the furs. 

Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke looking down at her through a curtain of blonde hair. It nearly took the rest of the air in Lexa’s lungs when she saw the look of passion on Clarke’s face as she brought her to the edge. 

Clarke’s name poured from Lexa’s lips, sounding like a chant in a beautiful romantic dead language that only they knew. 

Lexa felt the pleasure wash over her in waves and the next thing she felt was Clarke holding her against her warm skin. 

As much as she tried to fight it, Lexa felt her body relax and fall into a peaceful sleep. 

The morning light streamed in through the windows of Lexa’s bedchambers. Her body stirred and she immediately felt the absence of Clarke’s body next to her, feeling like there was a cold air hitting her skin. Lexa looked up and could see Clarke walking around the room, already dressed and packing. 

Clarke looked over at Lexa as she sat up in bed, “I was just about to wake you.” She smiled and walked over to the bed to give Lexa a kiss. “How did you sleep?” She asked, pulling away and making Lexa feel cold again. 

“Better when you were with me.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and gently pulled her toward the bed. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Clarke smirked as Lexa moved to sit on the edge of the bed and wrap her arms around Clarke’s lower body. “I’ll be back.” Clarke’s blue eyes looked into Lexa’s green with an intensity that showed how much she meant her words. 

Lexa pulled Clarke’s body to her and rested her head on her stomach as she breathed her in once more. Lexa stood up and pursed her lips together before speaking, “Has your guard assembled?” 

Clarke nodded, “They are waiting for me.” 

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with her hands, craving physical touch as well as emotional, and left a lingering kiss on her lips. “May we meet again.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s forearms with her hands lovingly and turned to walk toward the door. Lexa watched her and as she reached the door Clarke turned around and gave Lexa a reassuring smile. Their eyes locked for just a second but it was enough to fill Lexa’s heart with hope. Clarke turned once again and walked out the door. Lexa was sure she had never felt this cold in her life. 

“It’s been too long Indra.” Lexa was pacing around the empty throne room. The last time she had been this concerned she had been watching Clarke do the same thing. That had been five days ago. “We have heard nothing from Arkadia or Azgeda?” Lexa looked up at her trusted advisor hopefully. 

“No Heda.” Indra lowered her head as she reported the news. “Azgeda moved on Arkadia and Octavia was able to save most of the people within their walls, but Clarke was not among them.” 

Lexa stopped and took a deep breath, her mind racing trying to think of ways to find Clarke. “Where has Octavia taken the survivors?” 

“Beyond the river to a secluded village. Azgeda marches on Polis now. We have assembled the clans but they are strong Heda.” Lexa could tell Indra was trying to move the conversation beyond Clarke. There was a war to be fought and Lexa was allowing her heart to cloud the judgment of her head. 

“How long until Azgeda reaches our gates?” Lexa tried to push her emotions down as she had done so many times in the past, but with Clarke everything was different. 

“They have scouts just outside the gates, their army will be here in a days time.” Indra’s tone was grave and it did nothing to ease the anxiety Lexa felt about Clarke’s absence. 

A loud knock at the door of the throne room interrupted whatever Lexa was going to say next. “Enter.” She commanded and watched as the door burst open and a guard walked in with an Azgeda scout bound in front of him. 

The guard threw the man on his knees before Lexa and gave Lexa a small bow before speaking, “My apologize for the interruption Heda, but this Azgeda filth has a message he demanded you hear. He said it would be of great interest to you.” 

Lexa’s eyes flickered with anger as she looked at the man’s scarred, smug face, “And what is this message?” Lexa’s mouth barely moved as she spoke, her jaw tense with anger and anxiety. 

“Queen Ontari would like you to know that she has been entertaining Wanheda in Ice Nation. She was caught while making her way back to Arkadia to aide the enemy to both our people.” Lexa’s fist clenched behind her back as her worst fears were realized, Ice Nation had captured Clarke. She felt the blood rushing through her body as she tried to hold herself as still as possible. Ontari had taken the throne in Azgeda after assassinating Roan only weeks after Lexa declared him King. Ever since Ontari had taken the throne Lexa’s coalition had been on the brink of falling apart, and now with Clarke’s capture there was no doubt Ontari wanted all out war. 

Ontari knew that capturing Clarke would be the only way Lexa would put her coalition in jeopardy and Lexa hated that she was right. 

Lexa turned to Indra and before Lexa could speak Indra shook her head. “Ontari will not harm her Heda. She knows what it would mean if Wanheda were to be killed with you on the throne. There would be no way the Queen would escape a painful death.” Lexa found comfort in her words, not because she believe them to be true, but because Indra and thought enough to try and comfort her. 

“What does the Queen want for Wanheda’s safe return to Polis?” Lexa turned back to the man on his knees in front of her. 

“Queen Ontari seeks nothing from you. She has Wanheda as her prisoner, the Commander of Death. She would sooner see her dead and her head in a box on its way to Polis.” The man’s smile was wicked and Lexa felt her knee connect with his face before she knew what she was doing. There was a loud crack that resounded around the large room as her knee made contact with the man’s face. 

The man fell on his face and was unable to catch himself with his bound hands. “Pick him up.” Lexa ordered menacingly, as she bent down to meet her face with his now bloodied one. “The Queen already thinks she holds all the power over me and she will not kill Wanheda without a price first. She will want me to suffer for Nia’s death. I will ask you once again, what is that price?” 

The man looked up at Lexa, his face contorted with rage as he struggled against his restraints, “She wants you Heda. She wants your head.” The side of the man’s mouth curled up into a grin as he looked at Lexa’s face. “That is what will keep Wanheda safe.” 

Lexa stood straight and turned her back on the man, once again her hands went behind her back as she thought quickly about what needed to be done. 

“Commander, you can’t seriously be considering this.” Indra walked over to Lexa’s side and seemed incredulous with Lexa’s hesitation to kill the man and declare was on Azgeda. 

Lexa turned to Indra and kept her expression neutral, “I’m not considering it. I’m doing it.” Lexa turned back to the man and saw that the bottom half of his face was now covered in blood from her knee. “Clean this man up and put him in a cell. I require my fastest horse. I ride alone to Azgeda tonight.” The guard took only a moment to take in Lexa’s orders before roughly picking up the man and taking him out of the room. 

“Heda, please let me join you.” Indra pleaded after the room had cleared and it was only the two of them remaining. 

“No, Indra you are to stay and rally the armies if Azgeda is to attack while I am away.” Lexa turned to her loyal soldier. “And if I am not to return…” 

Indra shook her head. “You will return Heda. You must or we will be wiped out.” The words were both an encouragement and also a warning to Lexa. She was aware she was risking the lives of thousands for Clarke, but there was nothing she could do. She knew that if she did nothing and left Clarke in the hands of Azgeda she would no longer be able to live with herself. 

Lexa reached out her arm to Indra who reached out and grasped Lexa’s long forearm. They looked at each other with a mixture of respect and worry. The guard returned a few minutes later and walked into the throne room. “Your horse and weapons are ready Heda.” Lexa took one last look at Indra before she swept out of the room to ready herself for her long journey. 

The hooves of the horses thudded against the ground in rhythm to Lexa’s heart, as they got closer to Azgeda. She could smell the fires burning as night had fallen and the cold had set in. 

Lexa dug her heels into her horse to push him the last stretch, she needed to see Clarke and make sure she was safe. Lexa reached the gates of Azgeda and watched as arrows came from the stone that surrounded the tall iron and pointed directly at her. “I am Heda Lexa, Commander of the Blood and Leader of the 12 Clans. I seek your Queen. She has something I want back.” Lexa added the last part as the large gate swung open to allow her entrance. 

A large man in layers of fur stood in front of Lexa as she stopped her horse directly in front of him. “I will take you to the Queen. She’s expecting you Heda.” His face bore so many scars; Lexa could not see what expression he wore as his large hand rested on the handle of his sword. Lexa thought for a moment before nodding a dismounting her horse. 

“We will need your weapons.” He added as she walked in front of him. 

Lexa put her hand on her knife protectively and shook her head. “This I cannot comply with. I will keep my weapons. If your Queen has no ill intent this should not be a problem.” 

The man looked disgruntled by this, but did not fight her as he turned on his heels and marched toward the tall building directly in front of them. 

 

Lexa walked through the main road of Azgeda and saw groups of people gathered along the street. Some of them bowed slightly and showed Lexa respect as their Heda. Others who saw her stood defiantly straighter and looked directly at her as she walked by. She had known there were those in Azgeda who did not agree with Lexa’s rule as Heda, but she had never had to see it.

A large man walked her passed three different sets of guards before they reached the inner chamber. Ontari had a problem with being paranoid about someone attacking her it seemed. 

The man opened a door to reveal Ontari seated a level above on an ornate throne that looked to be at least somewhat made of bones. 

Ontari stood when Lexa walked in and took the three steps down to meet her. “Heda Lexa, so happy you could join us.” Ontari made a motion to the far wall on Lexa’s left. Lexa turned to see Clarke tied to a wooden chair with a gag in her mouth. Her face was bruised and bloodied and it made Lexa fill with anger to see her in Ontari’s possession. 

“How could I turn down your offer Queen Ontari.” Lexa turned back to Ontari and looked into her dark, emotionless eyes. “Why is Wanheda being held and gagged?” Lexa couldn’t hide the malice in her voice. 

“She is a prisoner of war Heda, on her way to warn our mutual enemy of an impending attack from Azgeda. She was stopped and when she resisted we were forced to use intensive measured to make sure our attack went as planned.” Ontari’s eyes flickered; she was trying to incite Lexa to make the first move. 

“I see.” Lexa kept her composure and gave Ontari a tight smile. “Well, I have arrived as you requested. Now I think you can release Wanheda.” Lexa gave Clarke a fleeting look and saw that Clarke was looking right back at her. 

Ontari took in Lexa for a moment longer before looking passed her at her guards. “Release Wanheda.” The guards moved quickly and untied Clarke and took out her gag. “And take Heda in her place.” Again the guards moved quickly and took Lexa’s arms into their strong grasps. 

“No.” Clarke called out and rushed over, but another guard grabbed her arms and held her back. 

Ontari looked from one woman to the other and smiled at the chaos she was causing. “Wanheda, you are free to go for now. But if we catch you again Lexa will not be there to offer herself up as sacrifice.” 

Lexa’s head snapped up at Ontari’s use of her first name. “I am still Heda. Even as your prisoner.” She growled.

Ontari walked over and thrust her knee into Lexa’s stomach. Lexa felt all the air leave her body and she dropped to her knees in pain. Her lungs burned as she tried to suck in air through gasping breaths. “You are what I say you are.” Ontari smirked and punched Lexa in the side of her head. Lexa felt her vision blur and she struggled to stay up right. She could hear Clarke’s voice somewhere near her begging Ontari to stop. 

“Clarke, go.” Lexa ordered weakly. 

“Ontari..” Clarke called out but was met with a punch to the stomach from one of the guards. Lexa heard Clarke’s sharp outtake of breath as the blow landed. “Queen Ontari.” Clarke corrected herself. “Take me. I’m Wanheda, kill me and become Commander of Death.” Clarke offered, and Lexa looked over at her in shock. 

Ontari drew her long sword from her side and walked over to Clarke, who was still being held back be a guard. “I should kill you both. Gut you like a fish and make her watch. Then kill her and send her head back to Polis for all to see how weak Heda really is.” Lexa struggled weakly against the guards, still trying to catch her breath and stop her vision from blurring. 

Lexa watched as Ontari held her long sword up to Clarke’s throat. “I don’t need to kill you to command death. I am death and I decide when your time is up.” Ontari bared her teeth at Clarke. 

Lexa felt the blood surging to her muscles and she looked around the large room, this would be her only chance to do anything. One of the guards behind her had slackened his hold on her after the second strike. Lexa took advantage and used her position to flip the man over her shoulder and throw him hard onto the ground. Lexa spun around quickly and grabbed the second guard’s head with her free hand and slammed it hard into her knee. Lexa felt the satisfying crack of his nose breaking and watched as he fell to the ground clearly in pain. 

Lexa spun back to look at Clarke and saw Ontari now standing behind her with her sword against her throat. There was still one more guard and he stood next to Ontari with his sword drawn. “There’s nothing you can do now Lexa. Make another move and watch her bleed.” Ontari pressed her sword more firmly to Clarke’s skin. 

“Let her go Ontari.” Lexa ordered, her hand hovering over her side. Lexa looked at Clarke and knew this would only work if they could work together without speaking. 

“You are in no position to make orders Heda.” Ontari mocked.

In one swift movement, like a well-choreographed dance Clarke launched her fist back into Ontari’s face, connecting and causing her to release Clarke. It was either from pain, shock or maybe a mix of both, Lexa only had a few seconds to grab her knife from her side and throw it at the remaining guard. It sunk into his chest and he fell lifeless to the ground as Ontari tried to recover from Clarke’s surprise attack. 

By the time Ontari was able to focus again Lexa’s sword was against her throat. “I will let you live, because it will keep peace in Azgeda and the coalition. But I will not do the same if you try and capture Clarke again. I do not take kindly to those who seek to take advantage of me. Ask Nia.” Now it was Lexa’s turn to smirk as she saw a look of pure hatred on Ontari’s face. 

“Call your army away from Polis and stand down.” Lexa ordered. Ontari’s sword clattered to the ground and she held up her hands in surrender. “I do not give second warnings.” Lexa put her sword back and left Ontari stunned in her throne room as she walked out with Clarke. 

Once they had gotten back onto Lexa’s horse and were well away from Azgeda Clarke asked the question Lexa knew she had been dying to ask, “Why did she let us out of the city?” 

Lexa looked back as much as she could at Clarke and smiled. “I bested her and even someone as stubborn as Ontari is still part of our culture and understands that is how we show respect. That will not be the last we see of her, but for now we will have some peace.” Lexa felt Clarke’s grip tighten around her and leaned into the contact. 

“Thank you for coming for me. I shouldn’t have gone, you were right.” Lexa felt Clarke’s head rest against her back and smiled. She hadn’t realized how little she had felt peace like this until she felt Clarke’s warmth again. 

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t try to protect your people. But know that I will always be here to protect you.” Lexa reached down and touched Clarke’s arm around her waist. 

“It will never be ‘I told you so’ it will always be ‘thank you’.” Lexa spoke as she rubbed her thumb over Clarke’s arm. “Thank you for making me love you the way I do. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me hope and knowing that I don’t just have to survive.” 

Lexa felt Clarke’s lips on her neck, “You are worth so much more than I can ever tell you. Thank you for making sure I know I’m worth so much more too.” Clarke responded, her warm breath feeling amazing against Lexa’s skin. 

They rode the rest of the way to Polis in peace, the kind of peace that only true love can bring.


End file.
